Silver Ring
by Ochie94
Summary: Just a short story about Kyoya and Tsuna as a married couple


_Silver Ring_

"Tadaima." A man with black hair said tiredly as he took off his black shoes.

"Okaerinasai, Kyoya." A cute adorably man with brunet hair came out from the kitchen, with simple baby blue apron covered his clothes. He walked toward Kyoya.

Smiling softly, Kyoya bent down a little and pecked the brunet's soft cheek. Smirking as a blush splashed on the brunet's face. "You're so cute with that blush, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet pouted as he heard it. "Mou! Kyoya!"

Kyoya chuckled as he walked into the warm house. Their house. He took off his black suit and loosened his purple tie around his neck. "Hamburger steak?" He asked, watching the tempting dishes on the dining table.

Tsuna who walked behind him, smiled widely. "Yes. Your favorite."

"But, my favorite is not hamburger steak." Kyoya said, with a hint of amusement hiding mischievously behind the flat tone.

Tsuna narrowed his eyebrow. "Eh? Then what?" Tsuna was sure that his husband's favorite food was Hamburger Steak.

Smirking, Kyoya walked forward. Taking his husband into his embrace, he kissed the top of Tsuna head. "You." He said softly and affectionately.

Once again, the blush was back on Tsuna's face. Instead of whining at his husband again, Tsuna just circled his arms around the taller man's waist. He snuggled closer to the man's warm embrace as he taking in the familiar scent of Kyoya and stuffed them into the very deep of his consciousness.

Pulling back from the embrace reluctantly, Tsuna asked Kyoya. "Would you like to have a bath first? Or dinner?"

Pondering the choices, Kyoya said calmly. Sighing as he did so. "I'll take a bath first."

Looking up at the man handsome pale face, Tsuna spotted tiredness on it. Cupping his hands on the pale cheeks, he pulled down the man and kissed him softly on his lips.

Kyoya was caught off guard. He was so deep in his own thought, that he didn't realize Tsuna's attempt to kiss him. Snaking one of his arm around Tsuna's waist and the other on the back of the brunet slender neck, he took the soft lips in front of him with his lips. His hot breath grazing Tsuna's skin as he moved his lips against his beloved's one affectionately sweet.

Then, his tongue run along the other's bottom lips, asking for an entrance which Tsuna gave easily. Slipping in his hungry tongue, he explored the familiar hot cavern. A soft moan from Tsuna muffled by Kyoya's lip as the taller man's tongue stroked his tongue. Following the black haired man's attempt, Tsuna moved his tongue in sync with Kyoya's as he gripped onto the man's white shirt.

After a while, they pulled back from each other slowly. Tsuna panted with deep red blush on his face, while Kyoya kissing his forehead. Able to calm himself, Tsuna took his husband right hand and placed it on his cheek. Feeling the familiar coldness of a metal, Tsuna looked up at Kyoya with a smile. "I'll make a cup of tea for you."

Taking Tsuna's right hand, Kyoya kissed the silver ring on Tsuna's ring finger. The ring which looked very much like his own, the rings they exchanged on their wedding day. And with his steel grey eyes planted on Tsuna's brown eyes, he smiled against the cold ring. "Thank you."

Still smiling softly, Tsuna pulled back from the embrace. "I have prepared the hot bath." With that he kissed the taller man's cheek and began to prepare the tea.

Kyoya smiled and then he walked out from the kitchen toward the bathroom. He couldn't wait to taste the heavenly taste of hamburger steak Tsuna made.

Later that night, they lay on their queen size bed, with Tsuna snuggling close to Kyoya and Kyoya's arms warped around Tsuna's waist. Sweat covered their hot bodies after their passionate night activity.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna could feel his consciousness started to slip in. But the coldness of his ring and Kyoya's ring on his skin, kept him awake for a while. He murmured softly. "I love you."

Noticing his husband had fallen into dreamland, Kyoya smiled softly. "I love you too." He muttered as he kissed his husband's brunet crown. And then he followed the brunet into the dreamland.

~~The End~~

* * *

Short story indeed~~ but I'm satisfied enough with it. Hope you're satisfied too! ^^

Don't forget to review and favorite this story! :)

See you later in my others fanfic projects! :D

With Love,

Ochie94


End file.
